Hiken Namikaze
Namikaze Hiken is a 13 years old shinobi from Konoha. Personal * Birthday: February (Pisces) * Age: 13 * Gender: Male * Blood Type: B+ * Classification: Sensor; Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu close-to-mid range * Affiliation: Konohagakure * Team: ? * Rank: Genin * Clan: Namikaze * Nature Type: Water Release, Lightning Release FAMILY: Not much is known about his family. Both his parents jounins are from the Namikaze clan, which resides mostly outside the Fire Country. He's aware of the legend of the 4th Hokage and he looks up to him. His brother died in combat. Background Because of his brother's death he wants to be the strongest shinobi in the world, so he can have the strength to protects the ones he loves. Admires the fourth as he saved his parents once, he remembers the story: "We were surrounded, deep in the dark woods we had no way out, most of our team was dead already, it was only your mother and I. I stood up, injured but fully commited to protect her whatever the cost. Of course I was too exhausted to do anything, the enemy easily closed up the distance on me and almost stabs me, but in the last moment, I see a bright yellow flash. The next thing I know they are all dead, and we are safe". Appearance Thin, agile and a bit tall, Hiken is not physically very strong, but he makes up for it with his speed and cleverness, he always has a card under his sleeve. Because of this he always carries a Wakizashi around, his favourite weapon. He's not the kind of guy who cares for punches or long duels, he goes right in for the kill. His clothes are mainly black, (overall pretty similar with young kakashi, he wears his headband in his waist though). His hair is black and long (somehow like Itachi's) and he always uses a ponytail. Overall his appearance is quite simple and straight to the point, as his personality. Personality Kind of a loner, he's always focused on something else. Whenever someone talks to him it takes a while for him to pop out of his world. He doesn't like hanging out much, he thinks it's a waste of time. He's short-tempered but in missions he always keeps calm and does his job. He doesn't care much about relationships, but he doesn't bite either, it's just rare to get his attention. He's quite mature for his age but still has much to learn, he tends to get over-confident in his skills. Abilities His main strength is his well-balanced skillset and technique. He excels at ninjutsu and kenjutsu though. He's able to use A-ranked jutsus beeing so young, and he's always pushing himself for higher ranks, he has to if he wants to be like the fourth and use the Thunder God jutsu! His chakra control is pretty good given he's a sensor type, so he really focus on making his technique and control perfect in all his jutsus. He doesn't have much chakra, but most his jutsus don't require much, and he always tries to be as efficient as possible with his next move. He can't make complex genjutsus but beeing sensor and understanding jutsus and chakras he knows how they work and is particularly good at breaking though them or dodge them with his speed if possible. His fightning style tries to be efficient and avoid flashy moves, if he can finish it all in a surprise attack he'll take the shot. He rarely attacks first and is very cautious overall. Ninja Stats * Ninjutsu techniques: 9/10 * Genjutsu techniques: 5/10 * Taijutsu arts techniques: 6/10 * Kenjutsu techniques: 8/10 * Kekkei Genkai traits: None * Doujutsu techniques: None * Kinjutsu techniques: Never Learned It * Fuuinjutsu techniques:None Strenght in Mission * Intelligence: 7/10 (where 10 is shikamaru and 7 is kakashi) * Strength of your body's muscles: 4/10 * Agility well you can move, dodge, etc.: 9/10 * Dexterity well you can aim/form seals: 9/10 * Stamina amount: 5/10 * Constitution well you can take a hit: 5/10 * Chakra Control for medical ninja: 9/10 Trivia He loves cute small animals. He hates fruit.